scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Manjester
Manjester is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. He serves as one of Ratzzy's entertainers and guards. Gregory & co. will encounter this fun-loving foe at Ratzzy's Tower. Physical Appearance Like all jesters, Manjesters wear white masks, red clothing and hats with black stripes, green shoes, and large white gloves. Origin of Name Their name is based on a pun of a city called Manchester, a metropolitan borough located in North West England. The only notable difference in the name is that the "ch" is switched with a "j" for the name. Development The inspiration on this character was based on an enemy named Jester, a jester enemy from the Mario game, Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars. Attacks Manjesters usually attack Gregory & co. with their massive gloves. Like other enemies, Manjesters can perform special moves. Their special attacks usually consists of using moves such as Trick, Card Rain, Psychowave, Card Throw, Slapjack, and Straight Flush. Trick is a status effect move that tricks the foe, inflicting the Confused status. Card Rain is an attack that creates raining cards, which damages all opposite party members. Psychowave creates a bizzare wave of psychotic energy, and hits the target, depending on their level. Card Throw is an attack that throws a card at the foe. The damage and effects depend on the type of card. Slapjack is an attack that slaps a card down on the foe. A card must first be pulled until the person runs out. The person can slap back a card. If it fails, however, the user or the foe takes damage. Assist can be used when a member of the user's party has low HP. It boosts the nearly fainting ally and the user's Attack power slightly. Straight Flush is an attack that deals in dropping the target to half of their HP. Manjesters have great skill in using cards, mostly because of their royal jester blood. Since they have great Special Attack and high HP, Manjesters are a little tough to take out. However, they do have low Defense, which makes it best to just defeat them by using physical attacks, rather than using special attacks. In battle, Manjesters do not fight with their own kind. They rather battle with other allies, and back them up when their HP is low. Manjesters have strong resistance towards ice and magic, but are weak against dark attacks, so they can be taken out by having Wolfember, or Wolfette out in battle. Another enemy that is similar to Manjester is Parlequinn, a green jester who is a stronger relative of them, which Gregory & co. will encounter later on at Rainbow Palace. There is also an even stronger relative of them both that Gregory & co. will only encounter at the Challenge Tower, and his name is Dejoker. The only notable differences are that Dejoker wears golden clothes with silver stripes, brown shoes, and an evil-looking mask with a devious smile. Their gloves are also blended with gold. Trivia *Manjester's Mind Thought'' is based on what real jesters do for entertainment. * Manjester's green relative, Parlequinn, works in the same position as he does. The only difference is that Parlequinn serves Mirrormax, while Manjester serves Ratzzy. *In ''Scorpius: The Dark Chaos Pillowstar, there are female counterparts of Manjesters named Jestas. There are also female counterparts of Manjester's stronger relatives as well. *Manjesters are also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Jesters Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies